Rancis's mountain
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Chuck race to the top of the tallest ice cream mountain in sugar rush to try to name it
1. Chapter 1

**Rancis's Mountain**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Agent BM presents**

**A Rancis Fluggerbutter cartoon**

**Rancis's mountain**

**Unnamed ice cream mountain is the tallest mountain in all of sugar rush. Many have tried to climb to the top but all have failed. Will anyone ever reach the top and get the right to give it a name?**

Rancis is driving towards the mountain in his second Kart, the RV1, which he modified to act like a snowmobile

**Hello Rancis, and what might you be up to?**

I'm going to be the first to get to the top of this mountain and name it after the best girl in the world, Vanellope" said Rancis "And luckily I know where there's some secret paths up"

**Well good luck Rancis, and don't forget to stay warm**

"Don't worry, I'm wearing a nice warm coat, I should be fine" said Rancis

An even bigger snow mobile ran into Rancis and made him crash into a giant waffle cone. Rancis looked and saw it was chuck who turned his car into a snowmobile

"Watch where ya going ya fool, I'm getting to top first, I name mountain after me" said Chuck

"We'll just see about that" said Rancis as he started moving up the mountain

The 2 were racing each other up the mountain with chuck ahead of Rancis. They stopped by a photo spot

"Hold on, how about I take your picture?" asked Rancis as he took out a camera

"Okay then" said Chuck

"Step back 3 steps" said Rancis

Chuck backed up off the cliff and Rancis took the picture, but instead of a flash a boxing glove on a spring punched him even further off the mountain. Chuck climbed up the mountain and snatched the camera

"Now I'm taking yours" said Chuck

"Okay, step back about 10 steps" said Rancis

Chuck looked back and saw a cave with a sign that said Beware yeti

"Nice try, I aint falling for that" said Chuck

Chuck hit the button on the camera and the glove punched him into the cave and started getting mauled by the yeti. Rancis took a real photo of Chuck getting attacked

Chuck crawled out badly damaged

"Sign my photo" said Rancis handing chuck a photo and pen

Chuck tried to grab it but the yeti grabbed it and signed Yeti on it then gave it back to Rancis

Chuck whimpered as the yeti poured salt on him and dragged him back into the cave to continue attacking him


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Chuck and Rancis continued to race up the mountain. The 2 stopped at a pit stop halfway up the mountain. A bunch of small robots handled Rancis's kart by changing the tires, refueling, and fixing the engine. They did it all in about 10 seconds and Rancis sped off. Chuck was having his car refueled by Candlehead, it was taking forever. Chuck sped off before she could finish fueling

"Hey, he didn't pay" said Candlehead

Rancis stopped his kart and quickly drew a picture of a hot Asian woman on some ice hanging over the mountain and sped off again. Chuck drove up and saw the picture and gave it a kissm which caused his tongue to get stuck to the ice. The ice started to crack and chuck started skiing down the mountain. His tongue got free and the ice split in 2, he started skiing down the mountain until he turned into the yeti cave where he was once again attacked

Rancis was almost to the top when chuck passed him, but his kart was slowing down

"What the fudge man" said Chuck as his fuel was on bone dry

He jumped onto Rancis's kart where he picked him up

"I better racer, you never win"

The kart went through a cave and Rancis was holding chuck up. They went through another and Rancis was dressed like santa and was whipping chuck who was pulling the kart up. They went through another cave and Chuck was tied up and rancis was using a jackhammer on his teeth. They went through another cave and now candlehead was on the kart drinking hot chocolate

"Hey guys, hey chuck you didn't pay me" said Candlehead

Chuck kicked her off and grabbed Rancis

"I win"

"Look out behind you" said Rancis

"Yeah right, I no fall for trick" said Chuck

The kart entered a cave that only the kart was big enough to go through. Chuck fell off and Rancis made it to the top

"I made it, I get to name the mountain" said Rancis

"Bravo, enjoy the view because when Im done with ya, no one know you make it to top" said Chuck about to grab Rancis

"I'll know, and I'll tell everyone" said Vanellope who was sitting on a picnic blanket next to her kart and drinking hot chocolate

"How'd you get up here?" asked the 2

"I glitched up here" said Vanellope

"I still hurt you though" said Chuck as he started running towards rancis but fell off the mountain and landed in the ice cream snow far below. An avalanche started and chuck was buried underneath a pile of mint chip ice cream. He lit a match underneath the snow

"Could be worse" said Chuck

He heard a growl and saw the yeti sitting behind him. The yeti blew the match out and started to attack again

"I hereby claim this mountain, Mount Vanellope" said Rancis

"Ah Rancis you're so sweet, care for some hot chocolate?" asked Vanellope

"Yes please" said Rancis


End file.
